By law
by tiger871512
Summary: The war has ended, fudge has given a new law saying that all muggle borns and half-blood witches must marry male purebloods. Harry's cousin Isabella (who also is the chosen one as well as harry and got rid of voldy) must marry Barty crouch jr but what will happen when new emotions arise and snape is caught with shampoo. Some people who are dead are alive.
1. Chapter 1

By law:

This is a parody by the way.

Bella is harry's cousin and harry and bella are the chosen ones. Voldy's gone. People who are alive: Fred, Remus, Sirius, mad eye, tonks and snape and many more sorry if I forget.

Chapter 1:

"what?!"screamed Bella, Ron's pet owl screeched and Harry jumped 1 foot in the air.

"Fudge has a new law that every muggle-born and half-blood witches have to marry a pureblood, to increase the wizarding population and to stop all pureblood families from carrying on, due to the fact that voldemort's followers were all frickin' crazy", said Sirius. Bella , Harry, Ron, Hermione, the weasleys, Remus, Tonks and baby teddy were in Sirius house for the summer. Harry, Isabella, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny were going to Hogwarts again as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bella were on the run for a year so they needed to catch up. The twins skipped a year so they have to retake it for N.E.W.T's and Ginny also had to retake a year as she didn't learn the right stuff. "So Bella and Hermione have to marry a pureblood?" said Ron.

" yes, but they will be given 2 choices and if they don't pick one they get killed", said Sirius. The next day, Bella got a letter saying who her choices were. Either Severus snape, (Harry fainted when she said this) or Barty Crouch Jr. "Lord above give me strength", said Bella.

"pick Barty please, I can't stand it if you married Snivelous, you have to choose by the end of the week", said Sirius.

"who should I pick? Snape's foul but Barty was a death eater", said Bella.

"oh didn't Remus tell you. Turns out Barty was under some ancient powerful magic that makes him do whatever voldemort orders him to do. Apparently, he was innocent and he's even taken the truth telling potion, he's going to get his soul back in 4 days", said Hermione. An hour later Remus and Tonks came back from shopping with baby Teddy, Bella told them her situation." Barty was one of the marauders but he didn't want to write his name on the parchment as he feared his dad would find out about this and would take him away to another school. He was funny , intelligent as he received 12 O.W.L's, but would get very angry when annoyed. He was good-looking as he had a fan club but not as good-looking as me", said Sirius.

"he has an animagus a panther", said Remus. While Ron, Hermione, Harry and Bella were on the run they made a potion to turn into animagus'. Harry's was a stag like his father, Hermione's was a cheetah, Ron's was a tiger and Bella's was a big white wolf. "I'll choose Barty", said Bella, when she said this Harry's dark mutterings about killing Snape stopped. Bella got a quill and put a tick next to Barty's name, then the letter zoomed out of the house and went to the ministry. "who's the name of your future wife?" asked Harry to Sirius.

"Rosaline Damienson", said Sirius, he also had to marry as he didn't have a wife and was a pureblood. Ginny, Fred and George came into the room. "we couldn't help", said Fred.

"hearing your conversation", said George.

" Bet you couldn't", said Ron.

"dinner's ready", shouted Mrs Weasley from the dining room. When the war was over the others redecorated Sirius' house, so it had white walls, a fireplace better furniture and they cleared out the garden. At dinner they were discussing about marriages when Harry took Ginny out of the room and Ron dragged Hermione upstairs. They came back later with Ginny and Hermione having ring's on their middle fingers, Ginny had a diamond encrusted ring and Hermione had a ruby ring. "how come you didn't tell me?"said Sirius.

"because you would get too excited and would tell everyone", said Harry. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione asked To be the maid of honour. Gladly, she said yes. That night everyone slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: greetings and salutations

It was july 20th and Bella was going to meet Barty." I wonder what he's like", said Ginny.

"Maybe he's an ugly manwith a giant nose and only one buttocks", said Ron. They were eating breakfast when the topic came up. 4 owls came that by that morning giving Harry and Bella their quidditch badges. Hermione and Ron also got given their prefects badges, Harry and Bella also got head boy and girl badges. Neville and Luna came over to Sirius' house. "Hey guys", said Neville, Luna held up her hand to show a ring with a emerald on it. "what are you two?!" said Hermione, Luna nodded and then Ginny and Hermione shrieked. Then they showed them their rings. Bella went upstairs and took a shower to take a shower as Barty was coming soon. She put on a baggy jumper and skinny black jeans with black ankle boots. The others new Barty would be impressed as Bella was beyond beautiful. She had wavy honey coloured hair that reached up to her waist, medium skin tone, slim body, long slim legs. Killer cheekbones, perfect teeth and nose, and deep blue sapphire eyes that she always took pride in. Harry, Bella, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, The weasley's, Neville, Luna and baby Teddy went outside into the garden for a picnic. Barty came inside Sirius' house. "Hey Barty long time no see", said Barty and Remus.

"Definitely", said Barty.

"We have something to tell you before you meet Bella", said Sirius.

"hurt her in any way and we'll kill you or rip your balls off but Remus will do the ripping", said Sirius. Remus glared at him.

" I understand I will not harm her in any way", said Barty, he, Sirius, Remus went to the garden where the others where.

"Harry, Barty is here", said Bella, she took a glance at Barty and saw a really handsome man with short sandy coloured hair.

"he's handsome", said Ron.

" I agree", said Ginny.

Barty, Remus and Sirius came up to them, Bella and Harry stood up. "This is Isabella but we call her Bella or Bells", saidSirius looking proudly at Bella.

Barty smiled, the girl he was looking at was beyond beautiful. "I'm Barty", he said in his slightly Scottish accent. Throughout the whole day everyone got to know Barty as a nice and funny person. That night when the others slept Harry, Ginny, the twins, Bella, Ron, Neville and Luna went to the living room discussing about the DA. "It was brilliant", said Fred.

"the life", said George.

"The best moments-"

"well until umbridge caught us-"

"Bella sing us a song", said Harry with pleading eyes.

Bella walked over to the piano and started playing. Watch Jasmine Thompson's cover of home on youtube. While she was singing she didn't notice Barty, Sirius and Remus came in the room. When she ended she turned around to find smiling faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Bella woke up and wore a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with ankle boots, she went downstairs where Harry, Neville and the twins were." Morning", said Bella.

" Morning", said George, Bella took a piece of toast and sat next to Harry. Remus, Sirius and Barty came in the room and Barty sat opposite Bella. She didn't want it to be awkward so she said she'd go and wake up Hermione and Ginny. "she's finding it a bit awkward, mate", said Fred.

"Try talking to her, she'll come through", said Harry.

"Harry and Bella are cousins they were both born on the same day and grew up in the same house together so Harry knows her best", said Neville. Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs where Bella was waiting for them. " It's getting awkward between me and Barty what do I do?" said Bella.

"Try talking to him", said Hermione.

"I agree with Hermione, just try ok?" said Ginny.

"fine", said Bella she tried to talk to him but always failed. At dinner she was going to do it, she was going to talk to him. "um, could you pass the potatoes?" said Bella, Hermione and Ginny sighed.

"ask him what his job is", whispered Ginny to Bella.

"um, so Barty what's your job?" asked Bella.

"I start as the new arithmacy teacher for Hogwarts for a year and after that I will be the chief warlock Wizerngamot. Sirius will be starting as the new care of magical creatures teacher as hagrid is off on a 1 year vacation. And Remus will be the new DADA teacher", said Barty.

"That's great!" said Harry.

When they finished eating Bella went upstairs to her room where she shared with Hermione and Ginny. She brushed her teeth, changed into her pink shorts and a white shirt she went out of the room. Ginny saw her and said to her" what do you think of Barty?".

"He's a sweet and nice guy", said Bella.

"I overheard him telling Sirius you looked beyond beautiful and Sirius almost cries", said Ginny, Bella laughed. Remus accidently heard this and went to Sirius' bedroom where Sirius and Barty were. "I overheard Bella telling Ginny, Barty was sweet and nice", said Remus, Barty blushed. "Then I heard Ginny saying she saw Sirius nearly cry", said a laughing Remus.

"Hey I had something in my eye", said Sirius.

"sure, sure padfoot", said Barty. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Bella and Harry and Ron outside. Barty noticed how Bella looked sexy when she wore shorts. "we were just saying goodnight", said Harry and then the door closed.

"what did you think of Bella wearing her night clothes", asked Sirius sternly.

"she looked sexy", said Barty, little did they know that Harry and Bella accidently heard this. "He called you sexy!" said Harry laughing. Sirius, Remus and Barty heard this and Barty groaned and turned red. "next time we put a silencing charm around the room", said Remus.

"agreed", said Sirius and Barty. Harry and Bella left to go to bed in their rooms.

Barty whispered to REmus and Sirius," I'm going to give Bella this". Showing them the sapphire ring he bought for his future wife.

"perfect she loves sapphires", said Sirius.

" rosalines coming tomorrow", said Remus.

"oh yeah i've got her a pale pink diamond", said Sirius before drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: ring

Chapter 4: ring

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius wake up!" said Bella, Sirius woke up and so did Barty and Remus." Rosaline's coming in an hour, get dressed", said Bella. Harry and Ron were at the doorway looking at them. Barty was embarresed he didn't have a shirt on and Bella saw his bare chest.( by the way for those who are thinking about his chest he has no chest hair and 6 rock hard abs). Bella walked out and went into the kitchen she was wearing a baggy shirt with skinny black jeans and ankle boot. Sirius came down to the kitchen with Barty and Remus, Sirius was looking more handsome than usuall. There was a knock on the door, "I'll get that", said Barty. He went and opened the door , Rosaline was a very pretty girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes she wasn't prettier than Bella thought Barty as he led her to the living room where Sirius was. Rose and Sirius greeted eachother when Barty took Bella into the hallway. "So tonight do you want to go to dinner with me?" asked Barty.

"ok", Bella said. When they ended the conversation Bella went to Hermione and Ginny and told them the news. They squeeled with delight. At 6 Ginny took Bella upstairs and dressed her. When Bella went downstairs she wore a sexy black dress and black eyeliner and black eye shadow and black high heels. Barty saw her and he thought she looked incredibly sexy. Barty and Bella walked arm in arm out of the house and apparated into an alleyway where they walked to a restaurant. They sat down on a table and ordered their food." This is nice", said Bella.

"You look beautiful", said Barty.

"you don't look bad yourself", said Bella. The waiter came in with their food and the waiter was so mesmerised by Bellas beauty he ordered free champagne on the house. At the near end of the date, Barty got on one knee and asked her to marry him. She said yes and the people around him clapped. They went to Sirius home and changed then Barty dragged Bella into a spare room. He pulled her by the waist and kissed her, Barty started kissing her neck but bella told him to wait. Then Bella went to her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
